jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Daiya Higashikata
Daiya Higashikata is a minor antagonist featured in Part VIII: Jojolion, and later becoming an ally of the protagonist. Appearance Daiya is a pretty, petite teenage girl. She has black, chin-length hair with eyebrow-level bangs, and large, dark eyes. Her outfits usually feature headwear with faux bear ears. Personality Daiya personifies a certain'' kawaii'', between a toy motif shared between her Stand's basic appearance and the chess pieces it produces, her childlike possessiveness of and offense at Josuke Higashikata's betrayal, and the playful manner of her speech. She is infatuated with Josuke. After engaging him with her Stand, she assumes a threatening possessiveness; however, upon her defeat she settles for a warm preference. She is either severely sight impaired or completely blind, while otherwise highly self-reliant and capable of orientation, at least within the family home. Synopsis She is the second daughter and youngest child of Norisuke Higashikata IV's family. She is a big fan of progressive rock, especially the band "Yes". At her first encounter with Josuke, she questions him if he likes the Misty Mellotron, an electronic instrument. When her father asks Josuke to look after her. She refuses to be treated in a special way for being blind, saying that he should act natural. She uses her stand on Josuke in order to take advantage of him via seduction. She takes his very limited memories of what transpired since he was discovered by Yasuho. While taking his memory of the symbol that Yoshikage Kira had that the Higashikatas had, the memory of Yasuho and the memory of using his stand, Soft & Wet. She almost succeeds in until she finds herself standing on his shadow (which reverses the memory taking abilities of her stand). Despite her mischief, Josuke uses her to go into the secret room that he was forbidden to enter only to come across a book of the family tree which connects Yoshikage Kira of the Joestar family as a distant relative to the Higashikata family. Afterwards, she still is infatuated with Josuke albeit harmlessly but the feelings are definitely not mutual, much to her father's increasing dismay & worry. Gallery California King Bed.PNG Daiyachess.PNG Daiya3.PNG Daiya2.PNG daiya.jpg|Daiya in her swimsuit Trivia * In Japanese, "Daiya" is a phonetic shorthand for "diamond", keeping with the "card" naming theme of the Higashikata girls. * The lyrics to the song California King Bed feature an intimate bedroom setting and the line "cheek to cheek"; reflected in a similar scene featuring Daiya and Josuke, and the way in which Daiya enjoys the memories she has stolen. *The way she holds memories is similar to how the D'Arby Brothers Stands Osiris & Atum holds souls, due to how the three stands can hold items (Memories & Souls) & the items that it is inside of (Chess pieces, poker chips, dolls) cannot be destroyed or the memory or soul is destroyed as well. * Daiya's proclamation of love for the progressive rock band Yes and the song "Heart of the Sunrise" is reflected in the choice of the song "Roundabout", both from the album Fragile, for the ending theme to Part 2 of the JoJo anime. * When riding a bicycle she makes a reference to the single "Bicycle Race" by Queen; continuing a tradition of Queen references across both incarnations of Morioh, previously centered on the Stand Killer Queen. ** As a secondary reference to the real world, the line from "Bicycle Race" that she quoted (albeit wrongly) was meant to go: "Jaws was never my scene and I don't like Star Wars." * Like her sister Hato, she resembles a member of Passione; in this case, Bruno Buccellati. * Daiya also greatly resembles Sugar Mountain. Both keep a very similar hairstyle, hood-like headwear, and a short dress with stockings. References Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters